Say something
by Attack on MLG
Summary: Ever since he joined the Ninja team, Kai has been all too aware that his Leader isn't his biggest fan. At first it was understandable, but now it's plain unsettling. He is set on finding out why Cole is watching him all the time, whether he likes it or not.
1. Tease

_For God's sake._

Kai looked out the corner of his eye, irritation quickly building up inside of him.

He'd only been a part of this ninja team thing for a couple months, and still he had yet to get on his Leader's good side. Jay and Zane were fine – a little weird, but toleratable.

Cole on the other hand was whole different issue.

Every since day one the Earth Master had been on Kai's case. Always staring at him, resorting to violence when the brunet would slip up, and just being so damn annoying. The only time he'd get some space was either when he was asleep or splitting up in battles. Even in training he'd know he was being watched.

It was unsettling, to say the least.

Any normal person would've confronted him by now; but no. Kai mentally decided to see how long it would go on for, how long it would take for either of them to crack.

The brunet everted he stare back down to his phone as a distraction. Maybe he could ask the others if they had caught on to their teammate's odd behaviour. Asking Jay would be a waste of time – it was clear that he already had badblood with Cole. Zane… Zane probably wouldn't even realise he was being spoken to. Sensei would most likely laugh and tell him to "leave him be".

On second thoughts… maybe he should just tackle Cole on his own.

But how could he confront someone who he barely knew?

Cole wasn't one to speak about his life, clearly preferring to keep his thoughts to himself and himself only. All Kai knew is that Sensei had found him on a mountain and that he was older than him by a month or so.

And that his instant reaction is to be forceful – with both words and actions.

The most striking thing about the boy was that his hair colour was dangerously similar to the colour of Maya's - his late mother's - which scared him slightly, not to mention that he was barely taller than Nya, who is about the average height for a girl of her age.

It was quite amusing as to how small Cole was in comparison to the rest of the team. Especially when he was the Leader. But hey, he made up for the lack of height in a surprising amount of hidden strength.

"Take a picture," Kai looked up from his phone to find the elder still watching him, locking eyes. "It'll last longer."

Cole narrowed his brows. "What's that s'posed to mean?"

"You keep staring at me." He answered bluntly, leaning back on the grass. Cole straightened his posture against the tree he was leaning against, arms now folded over his chest.

He rolled his eyes. "It's called observing. I'm your Leader. It's my job."

"You don't do it to Jay, or Zane." His brows raised cockily. "D'you have a problem with me, or something?"

"You're new, Kai. If you bothered to interact with Jay and Zane, you'd realised that I had to do this with them as well."

Kai scoffed. "You're not Sensei. You don't need to do any of this."

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but you can't just tell me to stop." He glanced in the direction of the Bounty, chewing his lip. "Right. I'm going in–"

"You're a shit Leader, you know that right?"

Cole exhaled frustratedly. "Excuse me?"

"You're a shit Leader." The brunet repeated himself smugly. "You get sea sick–"

"Wow. I never realised that getting sea sick doesn't make me fit to be a Leader." He pursued his lips, disinterested.

"You're so damn antisocial. Zane's more talkative than you and he barely talks to us."

"I talk when I need to. I can't be wasting breaths on spouting out my personal issues–"

"So you have personal issues?"

Cole looked up, sighing. "Oh my God… You can't be serious." He sternly met his gaze. "Everyone has issues, Kai. I just choose to keep them to myself."

"You really shouldn't do that, ya know." Kai smirked as he got to his feet, walking over to the raven. "Messes up ya head. It's not healthy."

"It's safe." The shorter male stepped back slightly, avoiding his stare. "As soon as you let all your problems be known, then everything goes downhill. It's basic logic."

"Offfff coursssssse it isssss." He chimed, leaning against the tree and practically towering over him. "God you're short."

The Earth Master growled, a blush dusting his cheeks. "Shut up. I'll beat your ass."

"Yeah, you keep thinking tha—" His words were cut short as a sudden pain exploded from his gut, causing him to stumble backwards, barely keeping his balance. "Ugh, you little bitch…!"

He slowly opened his eyes, prepared to throw a punch, but to his dismay that wouldn't be necessary. Cole's small figure was sauntering back to the Bounty's anchor, casually yet confidently.

He knew Kai would be wanting a fight. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a petty battle.

Kai knew this and he hated it.

And for the first time, he missed glaring into those teasing emerald eyes.

* * *

 **Should I make this into a proper multi-chapter fic? Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Misunderstanding

Kai flicked his gaze upwards to look at the person sat opposite him, swallowing the mouthful of spaghetti.

Cole offered a small, knowing smirk as his eyes glinted smugly. His looked down at the Brunet's bowl, before meeting his stare once more.

Huffing, Kai lowered his fork. "I'm _this_ close to slapping you–"

"Hm?" The raven narrowed his brows in confusion.

Nya firmly grasped her brother's shoulder. "Kai stop it."

"Don't you _dare_ play innocent, _Short-stack_!"

Jay choked on his drink, failing to hold back his growing fit of laughter. "J-Jesus-"

Cole clenched his fists in frustration, his grip tightening around his fork. "Nice try. It takes more than _that_ to get under my skin–"

"Oh, I _know_ that." The Fire Master smirked. "That just gives me an excuse to force feed you your own medicine." The raven licked his lips expectantly. "So forceful in fact that you'll be gagging as it's shoved down your throat."

Everyone exchanged glances.

Zane pursued his lips. "Th-That's at bit–"

"A bit _gay_?" Jay interjected. "Dude, if want him to suck ya dick then just say–"

"I don't want him to suck my dick!" Kai exclaimed, his cheeks burning. "It came out, wrong _okay_?!"

" _Surrrrre_." The Lightning Master nodded slowly, jabbing his head in Cole's direction. "Look, you've scarred 'im."

Cole stared at Kai with an unreadable expression. His lips were parted as if he were to speak, eyes wide in shock. It took a moment for him to muster up his words. "You're an asshat, Kai." He stabbed his fork back into his spaghetti. "Learn to keep your mouth shut, yeah?"

* * *

"What do you want."

Cole pursed his lips as he slowly closed the door, raising his brows. "To get my charger…?"

The brunet huffed in return as he looked back down at his phone. "Fine, go ahead." His gaze followed the elder as he made his way across the room and over to his shared bunk, squatting down and begining to fiddle with the numerous cords, the majority of which belonging to Jay's gaming consoles.

 _How long does it take?_ Kai grunted before setting his phone aside and marching over to him. Coleen yelled as he was not-so-lightly shoved backwards, making room for the younger Ninja.

" _Wow._ Real mature, dipshit."

"Says the person who always _swears_ –" He muttered.

"Uh! You do as well! Don't accuse me of shit I don't even do!"

"Annnnnd I rest my case." His hands continued to pull apart the annoying knots and bundles, gradually managing to fish out his teammate's desired cord. "Here."

Cole sighed, reluctantly snatching the charger cord out of his grip. " _Thanks_ … I could've got it myself, though–"

"Ohhh myyy God, do you _ever_ stop?!" Kai exclaimed, turning around and pushing the elder angrily.

The Earth Master winced as he barely managed to keep himself from falling on his back. "Christ…" He growled and glared up into the other's deep brown eyes. "Screw Leadership. Y-You're an _asshole_!" Quickly he pounced forwards, harshly pinning him against the wall, straddling his hips in a desperate effort to hold him down.

" _Ugh_ , get off!" Kai yelled as his hands clasped on the raven's hips, trying to pry him off. Cole gasped at the odd choice of tactic, not sure his teammate would gain from from it at all, but nonetheless he didn't back down.

This went on for quite a while.

Kai trying to push Cole back, whilst Cole was forcing himself firmly forwards, still gripping tightly at the younger's collar. It felt like it was never going to stop, the Earth Master constantly keeping himself planted down on his rival's hips, said rival constantly keeping his hands planted down on the Earth Master's hips.

"Quit it!"

"If it means getting you off, then I'm not listening!"

"You're so immature!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Asshole!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

" _The fuck._ "

Cole sharply turned his head to look over his shoulder, eyes widening as his mouth fell agape. Kai continued to force the raven backwards and forwards, gasping triumphantly when Coe actually let go and slipped off his lap. "When Round two comes…" He panted. "Be ready for me to destroy you, _okay_?"

"Kai. Kai _shut up._ " Cole scooted across the floor and away from the younger, trying to catch his breath.

Jay chewed his lip as he learnt against the doorframe, brows narrowed in confusion. "Um, wh-where you guys…" Kai snapped his head up, gulping upon noticing the intruder. "Where you guys just _dry humping_?"

"Wh-What? N-No! No, w-we where fighting!" Cole stammered, his cheeks heating up. "He-He got mad at me so I pushed him!"

"You _straddled_ 'im?"

"He pushed me, dammit!" Kai barked, straightening his posture against the wall. "We're not gay! Why would you–"

"Dude. It's normal for fourteen year olds to 'experiment' if you will." Jay pursued his lips into an unsure grin. "I'd just rather you did it somewhere other than here. That's all."

"Bullshit." The raven huffed as he stood up, dusted himself off, and began a quick walk to the door. "Don't joke about that shit, Jay. I'll beat your ass." And with that he stormed out the bedroom.

The Lightning Master exhaled. "He's got quite the mouth on 'im, doesn't he?" Kai glared at him. "I'll take that as my cue to leave, then. See ya around, Kai." He nodded his goodbye and casually strolled, humming to himself as if nothing ever happened.


	3. Reputation

"I'm right, aren't I?"

" _No_."

"You sure?"

" _Yes_ –"

"Cuz it really seems like you wanna–"

"Jay, I don't wanna have sex with him, Jesus Christ!" Kai abruptly paused the video game and snapped his head to the left, staring daggers at his teammate.

Jay let his controller fall into his lap as he quickly raised his arms in surrender. "Ah! Okay, okay, okay!"

"Quit going on about it." The Fire Master huffed angrily. "Just because you're bored doesn't mean you can go and try to play Cupid."

"But I didn't? I-I walked in on you–"

"Fine then. _Satan_."

Jay furrowed his brows in offence, before a smirk krept onto his face. "Satan, huh? Is that because I'm so hot?"

" _No_." Kai stated bluntly. "It's because you're below everyone else and you like to wreak havoc on people." He paused. "And because no one really likes you that much."

"Zane likes me! _I think_ …–"

" _Yeah_ , well knowing Zane, he probably worships the devil." He resumed the game and locked his stare on the screen and the screen only. "At least you've got _one_ fan."

"You're the one in red."

"I'm so offended. Congrats." The sarcasm dropped from his voice like venom. A silence then filled the room, aside from the clicking of the controllers and short grunts and gasps of near death gameplay.

After a while Jay spoke up, this time more quiet. "Do you… Do you actually think that Zane worships Satan…?"

"I'd put money on it."

* * *

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you." Cole muttered as he patted the dragon's leg comfortingly. "But you still kinda freak me out."

"You know what freaks _me_ out?" Kai interjected as he walked up to his own dragon, dragging a lsrge trans bag full of meat behind him. "When people talk to their dragons."

The raven rolled his eyes. "Are you still triggered about earlier–"

"I'm not _triggered_ , Cole." He grunted as he untied the bag and emptied its contents in from of the fire dragon, stepping back to give it some space. "I'm annoyed that thanks to you, Jay is convinced that I'm into dudes."

"That's not my problem." Cole leant against the wooden divider that sectioned off each dragon, arms folding over his chest. "Jay's a twat in general, Kai. You should know that by now."

"Yeah, but Jay can't keep his trap shut."

"There's like… six of us here? It doesn't matter?" He shot the younger a confused glance. "We're not even that famous? You don't have a reputation."

"But I will. People can dig up stuff about your past, _Cole!_ That's how media works!"

"Okay, and? In case you haven't noticed, I really don't give a shit."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Kai retorted.

Cole narrowed his brows. "You said it was weird to talk to my dragon… so now I'm talking to you. You're very contradictory."

"I hate you."

"I know."


End file.
